Friends with Secrets
by awsomecat3352
Summary: The Phantomhive gang is invited to America for two months where they meet an interesting pair, the Chandler head and the maid. What are the secrets of their past, and why do they attract the Phantomhive head and his butler? Couples: Sebastian x OC and Ciel x OC, not the same OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**Chapter 1**

****Ciel's POV

I sat in my usual spot in my study. Sebastian should be there soon with my tea, dessert, and any news for the day. I sighed as I heard a knock at the door, and I called, "Come in, Sebastian."

"Today, we have a green tea and a shortcake with an assortment of berries," Sebastian said as he entered and pushed a cart with my refreshments towards my desk. He cut a piece of the shortcake. It had blackberries, blueberries, and strawberries around the bottom and piled in the middle. The tea smelled wonderful as Sebastian poured it into the china teacup. He set both the tea and cake gently in front of me.

I cut a piece off of the slice with my fork, also stabbing a few of the berries, and stuck it in my mouth. The cake was sweet and fluffy while the berries were tart. After that, I sipped the hot tea quietly. It was quite relaxing. It was obvious that Sebastian could see that I was stressed over the Fantom's company's latest progressing on it. It had been doing will so far, but it could all turn for the worse.

"My lord, you have two letters," Sebastian reported. He lowered a silver tray with the letters on it. I took them quickly, and the first one had the queen's seal. I took that one into my first priority. I took my knife to cleanly open the envelope. The letter read:

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, but I've come to realize that there is a family and company in America as powerful as your's here in England. I'd like you to meet the head of the family and determine whether he/she could be an ally._

_Your Queen, _

_Queen Victoria_

__I looked at the next letter the address wasn't one I recognized, but I could tell that it was from America. The only name on it was Chandler. I opened it slowly. When I took the letter out of it's envelope, the first thing I saw was a simple but fancy seal at the top left of the paper. I quessed that it was the seal of the company. The letter said:

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I've been made aware of your existence and been intrigued enough to invite you to my mansion for two months. I would love to meet you in person. You can bring as much staff as you want. I'd be delighted to meet them as well and have plenty of rooms for them. I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Chandler,_

__"Still doesn't say the first name," I thought out loud. "It also seems that America had the same thoughts as the queen." I put the letter from the Chandler head on the letter from the Queen of England, and Sebastian picked them up to read them so he could have a better understanding of my thoughts.

When he finished, he asked, "Young lord, do you want me to write a letter of acceptance?" I nodded and responded, "Sure, whatever. Tell those three idiots we're going on vacation." Sebastian bowed in his usual way.

* * *

Sebastian and I walked up to a huge mansion that was as big as my own. "America sure has advanced in technology!" Mey-rin exclaimed as she pulled out a few more suitcases from the long car that had brought them there.

"Maybe," Bard said, unimpressed. He was looking around with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He should be at least a bit excited. They were visiting his home country.

I raised a fist to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a maid with long, golden blonde hair. She was smiling slightly, but her crystal blue eyes were lifeless. "Welcome, Lord Phantomhive," she said. "My name is Josephene. Come on in before it starts to rain," She moves to the left to let us inside; it did look like it was going to rain.

Josephene took one of my bags from Mey-rin who was struggling with two more bags. Both of them were hers. Bard was carrying one of his own and one Finny's. Finny was carrying three suitcases. One was mine, and the other two were his and Mey-rin's. His unusual strength was really scary at times. He was carrying them without even breaking a sweat. Sebastian had his own luggage.

Josephene then took the lead and explained, "I'll take you to your room so you can get settle down." I nodded slightly.

Sebastian was glancing around, his red eyes weren't focusing on nothing in perticular. then he asked, "Josephene, are there other staff in this house?"

Josephene was silent for a bit, but she soon answered, "No. I'm the only maid in this house. We don't have a butler."

At this, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that he couldn't tell what this girl was thinking or feeling, like he did to me so many times. That always made him suspicious.

* * *

Josephene's POV

After I showed all the guest to their rooms, I had to find my mistress. She had disappeared a few minutes before they came. She has a bad habit of running off and disappearing at the most critical moment of the day. I didn't want them to think I was incapable of taking care of her and smear her family's name. that would be against the first orders I had been given.

I decided to check her room, study, and library once more. I headed toward the study which is where she was supposed to be. I accidently ran into the maid. I looked her up and down. I took in and stored information. her name is Mey-rin and with her glasses, she is a bit clumsy. She is good with a gun without her glasses, and has a major crush on Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. _So, that's his name, I couldn't get any information from him and never bothered him for his name, _ I thought.

I hadn't fallen, being like I am, so I held out my hand to help her up. She took it and apologized, "I am so sorry!" She bowed to hide her embarrassment. Her british accent had a certain squeak to it. At least, it was high pitched.

"No, Miss Mey-rin. It was my fault. I was going too fast and had something on my mind," I said, bowing. _Guest Treatment: Lesson 1: never let the guest take the blame for an accident, _I recalled.

She blinked. I remembered that she had yet to tell me her name. "I research the Phantomhive family before your arrival here," I lied, covering up my mistake.

"Oh, that makes sense," she said, smiling. I was glad that she bought it since my mistress didn't want me to reveal what I am quite yet. She liked to surprise people.

"Have you seen a small girl with blue, corkscrew pigtails?" I asked, hopefully not giving away how important she was.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I haven't seen a girl like that," Mey-rin responded, frowning. "I hope she hasn't been kidnapped." She looked around worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing like that. She just likes to disappear at random moments," I informed. I looked out the window to see a light drizzle had formed outside. _Great. Now, I can't look outside for her, _I thought with a sigh. Then I remembered that Mey-rin could do that, but when I looked back, she had already left. I sighed again.

I continued searching, walking a bit faster than usual. I past by Ciel and his butler's rooms and didn't notice when the butler, Sebastian, according to Mey-rin, stepped out. I ran into him, and he caught me. To think, I actually **fell.** Something about having Ciel over made me anxious.

I ran past him with my head bowed. i had been made to be perfect for my mistress, and I had almost fallen in front of a guest. I was ashamed.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I watch as the rather tall maid ran away and thought about how cute her frightened face was. After that, I mentally slapped myself. what wa I thinking? I had to help my young lord fulfill his goal so I can feast on his soul. I might come back for her afterwards, though.

I knocked on Ciel's door and heard his stern voice say, "Come on in."

I opened the door to find him sitting on his blue bed. In fact, almost everything in his room was blue. He was obviously waiting for me to come because he shot a glare at me. I apologized, "I'm sorry to make you wait. I ran into the maid on my way out."

He still glared at me though and sighed. Then Ciel stood up and said boredly, "Well, let's go then."

I held the door open and stepped aside for him. Outside the door, Mey-rin and Finny were having a conversation. They suddenly stopped when we came out. They stood up straight then ran off in opposite directions. At this, I raised an eyebrow. Something made me suspicious that they were hiding something. it made me want to find out what it was, but Ciel had a look in his eyes that dared me to leave his side. I just gave him a smile," he sighed.

"Young Lord, we should find that maid again to show us to meet her master," I suggested. At that moment, the maid named Josephene came from the same direction she had been when we ran into each other earlier. When she saw me, her head and eyes shot down at Ciel.

"It seems like you are ready to meet the head or the Chandler family," she said with a lifeless-eyed smile. I still couldn't read anything from her which made me even more suspicious. I would love to find out everything about her. "I will take you to the study."

She turned around and lead us down many hallways. Finally, we ended up at the end of a hallway where a huge, very detailed door stood. Josephene opened the door and stood back. She said, "You may enter."


	2. Chapter 2

NyaChi: Hello! I've always wanted to do one of these, but I've never known what to say. I'm so excited! :3

Grell: Well, it took you long enough to update.

NyaChi: Shut up, Grell! You're not even in this story, yet, at least. I don't know if you'll ever be in it. Plus, I like Lizzy way better than you.

*Lizzy appears*

NyaChi: Lizzy *glomps*

Lizzy: Hello! *is glomped and giggles*

Grell: Then what am I supposed to do then?

NyaChi: *glares while still hugging Lizzy* You can do the disclaimer.

Grell: Fine. NyaChi does not own Black Butler. If she did, there would be more Lizzy.

NyaChi: And you know it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Ciel's Pov)

As Sebastian and I entered, I tried to picture the person that I was about to meet. Most family heads were the eldest man in the family, but there are some exceptions. A man was what I expecting, but I was sure wrong.

At the back of the room against a window, there was a desk painted blue, and sitting behind it was a girl that looked younger than me. She had deep and bright blue eyes, and her hair was up in two corkscrew pigtails like Lizzy's. Her eyes were looked bored like mine usually do, but right now, mine were shocked. She also had on a frilly, white, and blue dress. "You're the head of the Chandler family?!" I asked.

The girl looked up from something on her desk, maybe a book. She said in a bored voice, "Currently." She closed the book and got up. She walked around her desk to stopin front of me. The she continued, "My name is Katie Chandler, and I am the current head of the Chandler family and president of the Chain toy company. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive. I already know that you are the head of the Phantomhive family and the president of the Fantom toy company."

I was shocked at first, but I soon regained my composure. "You sure know a lot," I said in response.

"I like to know everything about my allies and opponents before I get involved. I want to make sure that they won't turn on me. Many adults don't have enough logic to do that. Wouldn't you agree that that is their greatest flaw?" Katie explained, ending in a question.

"Many kids don't have that logic either."

"I guess we're lucky then. I know almost everything aabout you, including the fact that Sebastian is really a demon. Don't worry, though. I won't tell anyone," she said.

"What? How do you know about that?" I asked, completely surprised. Even though she wasn't smiling on the outside, I could tell she would mentally smile everytime I was shocked and it showed.

"I have interesting ways of aquiring the knowledge I want, and please, don't go snooping around my place. Even though I know yours, I would like my secrets to stay secrets. I shall know if you've tried snooping; I keep my secrets _very _well protected," Katie explained, not smiling at all. She hadn't smiled once. Kids weren't usually like that. Also, she seemed to know everything about me while I knew nothing about her. Why didn't I looked up at least the Chain company before coming here?

"Now, I'd say it's about time for dinner, wouldn't you say?" Katie asked.

I was getting a bit hungry now that she mentioned it, but I wouldn't let her know that. "I guess so," I mumbled and turned my head slightly towards Sebastian.

He understood me almost instantly and gowed. Before he turned and left, he said politely, "Excuse me."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I hurried to the kitchen. We had passed the dining room on our way to our rooms,l so I knew that the kitchen couldn't be far away. I slipped across the dining room and in a door. It was indeed the kitchen. Josephene was already in there, slaving over a hot stove. it made me happy to see her running around cutely. That was when she funally noticed me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now," she said, not looking me in the eye.

_She must still be embarrassed about the accident in the hall. How cute! _I thought. I shook my head and replied, "I have come to help."

"You are a guest. It is my job is to provide food for the people in this house as long as they are here."

"it is my job to provide meals for my young master. I insist."

For a while, Josephene glared at from the conner of her eyes. Then she sighed and said with a smirk, "Fair enough. You may help."

Then I smiled and walked up beside her. "So, what are you making?" I asked.

"Just a few slmon fillets. Young mistress Katie has never liked anything too fancy," Josephene explained as she was setting a timer.

"It seems like you've known her forever. Have you?"

She seemed to stiffen at the question, but after a bit, she relaxed and smiled at me. "No," she replied. "Not forever. I started working here when she was just four, but ever since I can remember, she's never taken a liking to anythign formal or fancy."

"So, I guess there'll be no parties of dances."

"Young Mistress Katie has always loved Christmas parties in the past, but recently, it seems to depress her. I miss the times when she would smile," Josephene explained. Even though her eyes were still lifeless, her face seemed kind of sad. That was the first time that I had been able to tell what she was feeling. Well, sort of. Nothing but her frown told me what she was feeling.

I noticed that Josephene's sad face wasn't as cute as her frightened expression was. I blew into her ear to change her expression, but hse barely even noticed it. She just looked at me after a bit. Something was strange about this maid.

"Do you have a good relationship with Ms. Chandler?" I asked. The investagation had begun, and it wasn't stopping until I found out everything I wanted to know.

"We are as close as a maid and her mistress can get," Josephene answered. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't exsist."

"What do you mean by that?"

As if she had just relise what she had just said, her eyes widened, and she stiffened. She seemed to be frozen. When she moved again, her right arm fell to her side. "Sorry. I get gliches, uh, spams where I freeze up sometimes," Josephene said, nervously and unsure.

I didn't quite believe her. I let it slide, though, for now since I'm not leaving this house until I knew every secret about her and her mistress.

After that, I helped her out. We made tea together. I would smile everytime our hands touched, but Josephene pretended not to notice.

When we walked, it looked like Ciel and Ms. Chandler had just sat down. Ms. Chandler said when she saw us, "We came in at just the right time."

Ciel shot me a look. I could tell he was nervous. He wasn't used to his besiness partners being female, except for the queen, and he was absolutely not used to his business partners being younger than him. I could tell he was struggling to keep calm. It amused me.

I continued to help Josephene. Ciel constantly shot nasty glares at me for enjoying myself while he was struggling. I didn't care. I just kept my eyes on Josephene. I noticed that ever since she froze up earlier, she hadn't moved her right arm and did everything with her left.

Ms. Chandler noticed this as well. One time, when Josephene passed her, she wispered, "Josephene, before I go to bed, come to my room. I want to take a look at your arm."

Josephene nodded. Then she hurried off to the kitchen to fetch the desserts. I watched her as she hurried off, smirking. I just found the perfect time to snoop into the Chandler family's secrets.

* * *

NyaChi: Sooooooo, how did you like it?

Katie: Really interesting.

NyaChi: Of course you think it's interesting. It's a story, **and **it's about you and Josephene.

Katie: *shrugs*

NyaChi: What about you, Ciel?

*silence*

NyaChi: Ciel?

*more silence*

NyaChi: Ciel!? Does this mean you didn't like it?

Ciel: I really don't care. I have way more important things to do.

NyaChi: So you don't care that you and Katie accidently kiss in the next chapter. *scribbles down idea*

Ciel: *blush* WH-WH-WHAT?! Does that really happen? *flips through notebook only to find different stories*

NyaChi: Yes. No. Maybe. At least, it's an idea.

Ciel: *glares*

*Katie had pulled out a book and ignored the whole conversation*

NyaChi: Anyways, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

NyaChi: I'm so sorry this took so long! I wanted to update earlier, but when I thought I had this chapter finished, it turns out it wasn't. So I'm going to get straight to the story. Sebastian, could you do the disclaimer please?

Sebastian: Of course, Miss NyaChi. NyaChi doesn't own Black Butler.

NyaChi: Now, let's get this story started!

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

After lunch, Katie and I headed back to her study to talk. I didn't realize until then all the decor. There were pictures of a beautiful woman with long, black hair that almost looked dark blue and a little girl with curly, bright blue hair. They both had a huge smile on and looked very happy together. The little girl with curly, bright blue hair must be a younger Katie. She had grown even cuter.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Ciel and I walked toward my study. I glanced back at him. He was looking around. I looked were he was looking. It was one of the pictures of my mother and I that I kept up. It brought back bad memories. Those pictures are like something you keep out even though it hurts you, but you can't bring yourself to take it down.

The memories it brought back weren't exactly bad but painful. I get flashbacks everytime I see them.

_"Mommy!" Little Katie exclaimed. "Mommy! Look! Look!" She came ran up to her mother. She was wearing a brand new dress. It was different shades of blue with white lace and a big bow in the back that was the same color as her hair._

_"Awww!" Mother squealed. "You look so adorable, Katie!" She instantly hugged Katie. "You'll be amazing in the photo shoot today! I'm so happy you finally agreed to be in one!" she said, estatic._

_"You know I hate cameras, though," Katie whined. Her mother just smiled at her._

The next picture was a painting of a garden filled with flowers of all sorts.

_Little Katie stood in front of a beautiful garden with a canvas and a pallet in hand. Her mother walked up behind her quietly, wearing a pretty gardening dress and hat. "Hello, baby girl," she whined._

_Katie jumped just a bit. Luckily, her paint brush wasn't on the canvas. "Mommy! You scared me!" she whined._

_"Sorry, honey. What are you painting?" _

_"Your garden, Mommy. It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen!" Katie exclaimed._

_"No, I'm sure not."_

_"Of course it is!"_

_"I'm still not sure about that, but thank you anyways," Mother said, smiling. She stared out into her garden. The wind billowed through her blue-black hair, and she looked so pretty when her happy expression changed to one deep in thought._

I didn't even bother looking up at the next picture. I already knew perfectly well what it was. It was the last picture I had ever taken with my mother.

_Little Katie was trying to break through the nerses seperating her from her sick mother._

_"It's ok, little miss," the first nurse said._

_"Your mother is going to be just fine," the second nerse added._

_Katie puffed out her in frusteration. "Your lying!" she exclaimed. "You said, 'She won't make it another week.'"_

_The second nurse looked astonished for that was exactly what she said last night. Around that time of night, Katie had been sneaking around in the secret tunnels located inside the walls so she could see her mother._

_"Don't you know?" the third nurse whispered. "Along with strange blue hair, the Chandlets' daughter also has a eidetic memory."_

_Then the doctor came out my mother's room with a grim look on his face. Katie knew what that look meant. Her eyes widened in shock, and tears pushed through. After a brief moment, Katie tried to push through the nurses. "Mommy! No, Mommy! Mommy! No, no, no, no, Mommy!" She struggled desprately against the arms restraining her with her arms in front of her as she tried to her mother's room._

Right as that flashback ended, I turned slightly to check on Ciel. When I noticed something, my body instinctively turned the rest of the way.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

After I was finished looked at a picture of Katie and her mother, I noticed that there wasn't a man in any of these. As I turned my head to face the front, I tripped over my own feet. That wasn't the worse part. Right as I started to trip, Katie turned her head, and when she she saw me trip, she had turned all the way around. I closed my eyes before I collided with her.

After we landed on the floor with a thud, I felt something against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Katie's closed, only an inch away, and our lips touching. My eyes widened with shock, and when she opened hers, she did, too. I had landed on top of her with my arms and legs on either side of her and us in a kiss.

I jerked up when I saw Katie's eyes. They were a soothing blueish-gray like my hair and betrayed none of her emotions. Her cheeks were slightly puffy. Now that I was getting a good look at her, she was really cute! I don't know why but my heart was beating a mile a minute, threatening to leap at of my chest.

When she first opened her eyes, she just looked into mine. Then she looked me up and down as if implying something. I realized what she was implying. I scrambled off of her kind of messily out of nervousness. After I got up, I tried to help her up. When I held out my hand for her, she just stared at it then got up on her own.

I was a bit shocked that Katie could get up and continue walking like it never happened. _What is with her?_

* * *

**Katie's POV**

_What just happened there?! Did that really just happen?!_ So many things were running through my mind, all centering around a certain british boy with blueish-gray hair.

* * *

NyaChi: That end was a little OOC for Ciel, wasn't it? *shrugs* It was still cute!

Josephene: M-M-Mistress?!

Sebastian: I agree with you. It was rather cute.

NyaChi: Thank you.

Josephene: ...

NyaChi: Anyways, R&R, and we'll see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, I would like to apologize in advance. When I started writing this, I totally forgot that it took place in 19 century England, so just forget that for this fanfiction. You'll find out why in this chapter. I am so sorry about this.**

**Also, I'm so sorry with how late this is. I was going to update this after school let up, but I got distracted. I'm so so so so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

**Josephene's POV**

I stood in front of my mistress's room. I raises my fist to knock on the door when it opened, and Katie looked up at me. "Well, are you coming in or not?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I have not been invited in yet, or have I? If I have, please excuse my ignorance than," I responded with a bow. She frowned at my comeback as I walked in. When she closed the door behind me, I turned around to face Katie and smiled. Then I said, "Don't worry too much, mistress; I am a robot, after all."

"And who programmed you to where you are able to make comebacks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mistress, of course."

"Who is your mistress?"

"I'm sorry, but please refresh my on why this is necessary every single time."

"How am I suppose to know if your memory storage is damaged from this earlier glitch you had if I don't check?"

By now, I had sat down on the edge of her bed while she sat behind me and ran a brush through my hair. Even though I could barely feel it, I still enjoyed it. "Well, if I had a malfuntion that wasn't obvious, I would tell you as soon as I could," I responded.

"But what if you were unable to make reminders? I wouldn't know about it because you wouldn't remember that you needed to tell me about the malfunction. That's why I need to check. Now, you still need to answer my question," Katie explained. "Who is your mistress?"

"You are my mistress."

"Good."

"But while we're on the subject of noticeable malfunctions, I haven't been able to hear out of my right ear for just a little while," I told her.

"I'll look at that after you arm," Katie said. She sighed and put the brush on her bed stand. "I'm done brushing your hair. Turn around so I can look at your arm," she said.

I turned around so I could face her. she already had her toolbox up on her pillow and open. Now, the repairs actually began. She did this everytime, even before her mom died. The only difference was that she would smile and laugh back then. Now, there was only that serious tone that begged me to never leave her. She knows that'll never happen; I can't exist without her.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Unknown to the two girls inside the Chandler head's room, a black butler listened to the entire conversation between them. _So, a robot, huh?_ he thought.

"You have to be careful, Josephene," Katie said. "You are just a prototype; you aren't complete yet."

Josephene gave off a small giggle. "That would be easier if my mistress wouldn't disappear at least once a day," she responded in an amused tone. "Especially a few minutes before the guest _she_ invited arrived."

"Now, what fun would that be?" Sebastian smiled at that last comment. _She likes to play games? Ciel and her might be more alike than they think._

* * *

**Sorry that took so long but is so short. I have to go cry now because someone I don't know asked me something on tumblr and it wasn't an anon! All they said was, "Hello my friend. :)" But it's the first time this has happened. It made me so happy. See ya next chapter. R&R!**


End file.
